Welcome to My World
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: Kaili's in Marigolds world now!


The weeks passed bye since Marigold saw Kaili. And shes thinking it was time to show him her to her family. She just hoped that her father is not over protective of her. So she chants the words that Kaili gave the night they first met.

 **Double me**

 **Double see**

 **Let me see my alternate me**

The ground starts shaking and she saw black petals that transforms into her friend. "You finally used that spell eh?" Kaili smirked. Marigold rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry about that. Um Kaili I think it's time to meet my family." She told him. Kaili jaw dropped. "Are you loco?! You know what our father do to me if he saw me?!" He shouts. "Don't worry our father will understand." She convinced. Kaili put his hand on his head. "This is gonna end badly but I give it a try." Marigold hugged Kaili. "You will not regret it!" Kaili already has.

So Marigold shown Kaili to her mothers castle so she can introduce him to her family. Inside her family was in the dinning room talking. "Hey guys I got a friend that like you to meet." Marigold them to introduce Kaili. When Xibalba saw him his teeth sharpen. "Marigold what have I told you about boys?!" He shouts. "Papa Kaili isn't an ordinary boy! His my male counterpart and your son from another dimension!" Marigold tried to explain. "That's a lie!" He Snapped. "No really señor! I'm really you son from another dimension! ask me anything!"

Xibalba just looked at him. "OK boy. I give you a shot." He said darkly. "What is the wager that me and La Muerte made thirty six years ago?" He asked. "Two of you bet on two boys that you chosen to marry a girl. And if I remember correctly. You lost the wager. Father!" Kaili correctly bucked up. Everyone went silent in shock. "How is this possible?!" La Muerte questioned in disbelief. "Well back in my world. My father shown me his castle to see what my responsibilities were before I became King. As I was looking around I found an strange black door that has purple snake handles." He explain.

"You went to my spell room? Not even my children are not allowed in there." Xibalba comment. "Well neither was I. While my father was asleep. I snuck in and found a book called 'The Book of Spells" that when I found the spell called 'Alternate me.' That the spell I used to summon Marigold into my world." He finished. "You didn't tell us you were transported to another world." La Muerte said as she puts her hands on her hips. "Well I kinda told her not to." Kaili said nervously. "Well I guess it's time we told Marigold nor to hide anymore secrets. Right mija?" Our mother looked at her with a stern eye.

Marigold looked down and nodded. "Si mama" she said in shame. "So Kaili what's it like in your world? Do I have an alternate me?" Alastor ask. "My world is a lot like your world Alastor. And sadly there's not alternate you." Alastor looked kinda disappointed. "Awe!" Kaili put patted his head. "But there is an alternate Zipacna named Rosa." he told him. Xibalba looked at him in disbelief."There's another him?" He shouted. "Yep. And from what I got from and another spell called 'Alternate Mirror" if those two ever met. They will head it off big time." Xibalba sigh. "Great."

Then Alastor ask another question. "Kaili um if Marigolds your alternate you dose it make you my brother?" Kaili think about cause he never thought about it that way. "I guess it dose." Alastor hugged him. "I always wanted a brother. No offense Marigold." Marigold just gave him the stick eye. "So is there anything different in your world?" Ask La Muerte. "Well in my world we have an Remembered Lizard named Esperanza and Candle has a son named Fuego." Kaili answered. "I bet his as obnoxious as his father." Xibalba joked. "No his more of a dog then obnoxious." Kaili laughed. "Well son if you ever liked to visit feel free to do so." Xibalba noted. Kaili nodded. "Well its time for me to get back home before my folks worry. So bye my alternate family" Kaili waved his hand goodbye. "Bye Kaili!" And Marigold chanted the goodbye spell.

 **Alternate me**

 **You will be**

 **Sent back to your family**


End file.
